battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alabama Slammer
Alabama Slammer was a middleweight robot built by Team Redneck Robots which competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was armed with a pneumatic lifting pitchfork. It performed really well in BattleBots as it reached the round 16 in Season 4.0 and winning two consolation rumbles in Season 3.0 and 5.0. As the name implies, the team and robot were from Huntsville, Alabama. Robot History Season 3.0 Alabama Slammer's first ever match in BattleBots was against Bot Mulcher. Alabama Slammer flipped Bot Mulcher immediately and Bot Mulcher was now being counted out. Alabama Slammer won by KO in 31 seconds and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced EnumScratch. After pushing EnumScratch against the spikestrip from the rear, the time ran out and Alabama Slammer won on a 37-8 judge's decision. This win put Alabama Slammer to the final preliminary round, where it faced Evil Con Carne. Alabama Slammer flipped Evil Con Carne immediately and the time ran out soon after. Alabama Slammer won on a 37-8 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds for the first time, where it faced Sunshine Lollibot. Sunshine Lollibot started spinning its saw blade as Alabama Slammer drove out of its square. Sunshine Lollibot then hit Alabama Slammer hard, flipping it over. Sunshine Lollibot was hitting Alabama Slammer's front as it was counted out. Sunshine Lollibot won by KO and Alabama Slammer was eliminated from the tournament. Alabama Slammer wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. After pushing Buddy Lee Stay In Your Seat at one point, the time ran out and Alabama Slammer won the consolation rumble with Instigator. This win put both robots to the middleweight royal rumble. In the beginning, Alabama Slammer got itself clamped by Complete Control and tried to escape by using its flipping arm. Complete Control let Alabama Slammer go and Alabama Slammer was moving around the BattleBox. Alabama Slammer slammed into T-Minus with its rear spike and T-Minus tried to flip it, but it missed. After this, Alabama Slammer backed itself into the wedge of Double Agent and it was pushed against the spikestrip. Alabama Slammer was now moving very slowly and it bumped itself into SABotage and T-Minus. With about 5 seconds left on the clock, Alabama Slammer managed to flip T-Minus onto its back. In the end, T-Minus was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Alabama Slammer lost overall. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Alabama Slammer was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Sunshine Lollibot again. After Alabama Slammer drove itself under the pulverizer, Alabama Slammer got its flipping arm caught on Sunshine Lollibot's saw blade and dragged it towards the killsaws. Both robots were separated from the killsaws and Alabama Slammer almost flipped Sunshine Lollibot onto its back. Alabama Slammer got its flipping arm caught under Sunshine Lollibot and pushed it against the spikestrip. In the end, Alabama Slammer won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16 for the first time, where it faced Twin Paradox. One consequence of carrying Sunshine Lollibot around was that it strained Alabama Slammer's drive motors, and they had to be replaced. During the repairs, the IFI radio was not strapped down and it proved to be fatal. As Alabama Slammer went straight at Twin Paradox, missing on its flip, Twin Paradox hit Alabama Slammer with its blade and Alabama Slammer stopped moving. Alabama Slammer was now being counted out and Twin Paradox won by KO. This meant that Alabama Slammer was eliminated from the tournament again. Alabama Slammer wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Alabama Slammer was pushed against the spikestrip by Turtle Road Kill. Alabama Slammer bumped into Bad Attitude and charged straight at a flipped T-Minus. T-Minus self-righted immediately and Alabama Slammer almost flipped it onto its back. Alabama Slammer was being pushed around the BattleBox by Summoner for a brief moment, then Alabama Slammer ran away. Alabama Slammer charged straight at T-Wrex and got its pitchfork caught on Psychotron's wedge. After this, Alabama Slammer tried to flip the front of Heavy Metal Noise, but it missed. Alabama Slammer continued moving around the BattleBox and pushed Psychotron onto Huggy Bear's "hug zone", who was stuck on a killsaw hole. Alabama Slammer tried to free Huggy Bear with its flipping arm, but it wasn't successful and charged straight at Heavy Metal Noise, which flipped it onto its back. Alabama Slammer tried to flip Huggy Bear out of the killsaw hole again, but it missed. Alabama Slammer drove itself on top of an immobile Turtle Road Kill and it got stuck there for a few seconds. Psychotron knocked Alabama Slammer off of Turtle Road Kill and Alabama Slammer ran away. Alabama Slammer was being pushed by Summoner again and it was pushed against the spikestrip twice. Alabama Slammer was moving around the BattleBox again and charged straight at T-Wrex, but it was pushed against the spikestrip again by Summoner. Summoner continued pushing Alabama Slammer until it got stuck on the entrance ramp. In the end, Bad Attitude was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Alabama Slammer lost overall. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Alabama Slammer was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought T-Wrex. T-Wrex won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Alabama Slammer was eliminated from the tournament once again. Alabama Slammer wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Alabama Slammer and Complete Control won the rumble overall and both were due to enter the royal rumble. However, because of an accident during the heavyweight consolation rumble, the rest of the rumbles were canceled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Trivia *Alabama Slammer also competed at the SECR tournament in January 2002 and the Southern Assault 2002 tournament. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Alabama